


A Family Within a Family

by Bonejangles007



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonejangles007/pseuds/Bonejangles007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and the Crystal Gems were always like a family and a growing one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Steven and the Crystal Gems were always like a family and a growing one at that.

"I'm pregnant." The small gem with the odd haircut said to herself. This gem is Peridot. A Homeworld gem turned rebel turned "mommy"? As Steven put it. 

"Yes, you are." The pale gem said.  
This gem is Pearl. A gem Peridot once considered her lesser is now the "other mommy". As Steven yet again pointed out.

"Still hard to grasp I'm guessing?" Pearl said while settling the smaller gem on her lap. Wrapping her arms the smallers midsection gently. Resting her chin on the smaller gems hair causing it to tickle Pearl slightly.

"OF COURSE IT IS!!!" Peridot announces to all whom it may concern. Arms raised to the heavens almost smacking the face of Pearl.  
"I'M NEW TO EARTH AND IT'S WAYS AND NOW I'M TOLD THAT I'M CARRYING "BABIES"?!" Peridot says with confusion and fear in her voice. 

"I believe the correct term for our offspring is gemlings" Pearl says with a smile.  
A smile that only causes Peridot to glare at her.  
"Whatever the term may be..." Peridot hesitates "the fact remains that I'm... afraid." Peridot admits with both shame and fear coating her voice.

Pearl hears it causing her to hold Peridot a bit tighter to not only console the smaller gem but also to confirm her own fears as well. "It's rational to be afraid of the unknown. From what you've told me, Homeworld made it so no gem had any knowledge of gem reproduction." Pearl shifts her hands from Peridots midsection to her shoulders and turns the younger gem toward her gently. "But fortunately for you, I'm here." "What could you possibly do for me besides the fact that you're the reason I'm in this position anyway?" "Well, I happen to know everything there is to know about gem reproduction." "B-But, how..." "You forget we're from two different times in Homeworlds existence." "Oh yes, I forget how ancient you are sometimes." Peridot says with a smirk "Yes, but with my age comes the knowledge I retained over time, making me the smarter one" Pearl says with a smirk of her own. "H-Hey, shouldn't you be consoling or whatever, like a good sire would?!" Peridot now red in the face from being told by her elder. "I'm carrying what could be many offspring in my physical form, a physical form that may not even hold up during this childbirth thing." Peridot has a worried look on her face. "I mean, your rebel leader, Rose Quartz, gave up her form so she may bring Steven into this world."

Pearl winces, remembering the gem who made her feel more than "just a Pearl". The physical and emotional crutch that was Rose who Pearl still retained feelings for. Granted, they now pale in comparison to the feelings she holds for the lime-green gem she held. They're still feeling she'll hold onto because it would feel wrong not doing so. Because how could she possibly let go of something so meaningful.

Pearl then snaps out of her thoughts and turns her attention to Peridot.

"Yes, she did." A smile is shown to the smaller gem "But in our case, it'll be different."

Peridot looks up questioningly "How so?"

"Well, we're of the same kind. You do remember that Steven is half-human, right?"

Peridot blushes "Of course I do, what kind of gem would I be if I didn't retain such imporant information such as that."

"A cute one"

Peridots face only grows darker out of embarrassment.

"That infernal word. First Steven, now you."

"I guess me and Steven have an "vision sphere" for these things." Pearl has a toothy smile at this point.

Peridot glares.

Pearl clears her throat "Back to the main topic, me and you are both gems meaning our situation is different." 

"I'm still with child like Rose Quartz, how is it any different?"

"Well, for one it's my offspring you carry." Pearl says with a loving smile. "And two, you won't have to give up your physical form."

"I-I won't?"

"No, you and I will enjoy your physical form for as long as you exist."

"E-Explain, explain why I won't have to-" 

Pearl puts a finger to Peridots lips

"I'll explain later, it's much too complicated to get into now."

"B-But-"

Pearl holds her close "For now let's enjoy the fact that you and I won't be saying our goodbyes anytime soon."

Peridot sighs "Yes, but we will be saying our "hellos" to our offspring sometime soon." Peridots wraps her arms around Pearl, burying her face in the star adorning her chest.

"Yes, and they'll be welcomed by two loving parents, correct?"

"Correct" They enjoy their quiet embrace until "Will the birthing process hurt?" "What do you think the number of offspring will be? I think this is especially important to know. Since it concerns the last question." "Do you think Steven has notified the others of our pregnancy already?" Peridot continues her barrage of questions much to the elders dismay. "Are you even listening, Pearl?" "Pearl?!" 


	2. Big and Lovable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finally gets her explanation and unwanted jabs at her weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finally gets her explantion and unwanted jabs at her weight.

The early morning just outside shining through the windows and screen door of the beach house that was built for Steven and his human needs, Pearl finishes her explanation to Peridot.

"And that's basically all there is to it." Pearl finishes.

Peridot stares at the pale gem with a horrified expression plastered on her face.

"Any questions? Ehehe" Pearl sheepishly smiles

"No"

"No?"

"YES, YOU CL-uaggh" Peridot stops and recomposes herself so as to make sure she doesn't say anything that may make this situation even more stressful. "I'm sorry. All this is too much to take in."

"I understand" says Pearl, a smile still on her face.

Peridot takes a deep breath "So, these "gemlings" are going to be sapping the energy from my gem to ensure they grow healthy within me." Peridot says calmly

Pearl nods.

"And not just from me, but from you as well." Peridot states.

"Well yes, but also from any other gem in your range." Pearl replies. "But it'll be especially stronger from me considering that I am the sire."

"And that'll ensure my physical form remains, correct?" 

"Correct."

"...."

"...."

"YES, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PERIDOT SHALL REMAIN IN HER GREAT AND LOVELY FORM!!!" Peridot states aloud with a goofy smile replacing her serious face that was there a second ago. "And here I thought if Yellow Diamond or the Cluster wouldn't be the one to wipe me off the earth it'd be my own offspring." Peridot pats her stomach "I'm so glad, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to meet our certain to be great and lovable offspring." Peridot says with a small smile that Pearl notices causing her to smile herself.

Pearl plants a kiss on smaller gems gem. "I'm glad too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not so glad anymore." Peridot says looking miserable and feeling it too.

Peridot is now eight months preggers with geodes and it does show. Pearl ensures Peridot that she does not look ridiculous with her now engorged belly, Peridot knows she's just being kind. Unlike another certain gem.

"Wow Peri, you hiding a beach ball underneath that suit of yours." Amethyst says with a grin that Peridot once pursued because Amethyst stated she was "funny" and it made her feel big having Amethyst laugh with her. Now Amethyst only laughs at how big she is.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl says to the Earth grown gem. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't poke fun at Peridot. She's far along into her pregnancy and she doesn't need the stress you're bringing. Plus it's just plain rude." Pearl picks up the small gem and begins walking toward her room.

"Careful P, you might throw out your back!" Amethyst jokingly states before laughing wildly.

Peridot grumbles as the door to Pearls room closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small yet big.


	3. How many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many geodes can Peridot carry?

"What's the point of all this water in your room?" Peridot says as she sits and dips her socked feet into the pool of water. "I mean if you were Lazuli, I'd understand." Peridot has been bedding in Pearls room since before the start of their relationship. Peridot had lived in both a bathroom and a barn, but the Crystal Gems felt they could trust her as a fellow Crystal Gem to allow her to live within the temple. Amethyst had offered her room to Peridot, but Peridot felt that being buried alive in garbage was a lousy way to go. Garnet offered as well, but Peridot didn't want to impose on their relationship, I mean, three is a crowd. Steven even said they could be bed buddies and he'd teach her the ways of sleeping and "video games" and Peridot was tempted by these "video games" but Pearl insisted she stay in her room. But with all this water it's like she never left the bathroom.

" I have all this water because it's both calming and relaxing, which you could use through your pregnancy, and it's quite good for practice."

"Is it also cause most Earth Pearls are usually found submerged in large bodies of water?" Peridot states "Do you find comfort in it?" Peridot had learned of Earth based gems in books given to her by both Steven and Pearl. To learn that they were treasures and luxury items to the humans was both endearing and horrifying.

"Well, I did say it was calming and relaxing, so maybe?" Pearl said while practicing various poses. "Did you know some humans actually give birth while submerged in water?"

"Are they attempting to drown their young?! How horrifying!" Peridot said with a look of shock and disgust.

"No, no." Pearl said "They're merely trying to experience a more relaxing and less painful child birthing process. Though there are safety concerns, such as the baby drowning."

"Humans sure are dumb." Peridot said with a frown.

"Not all of them, just some." Pearl said.

"All this talk about water reminded me, how was the trip you, Steven and Lapis took?" Pearl said. "She'd taken you underwater to observe the marine life, right?"

Lapis Lazuli, a gem capable of hydrokinesis, hydrokinesis that Peridot had experienced first hand when said gem saved Peridot from a Roaming Eye sent by Homeworld for her traitorous actions toward Yellow Diamond herself. Peridot suspected she mostly did it for Steven, but it was appreciated nonetheless. She even forgave Lazuli for smashing her log. It also didn't deter Peridot from trying to gain Lazulis forgiveness and friendship which led Peridot to visiting the water gem in the barn she now lived in. And she had been making some progress.

Peridot had also taken part in imprisoning Lapis Lazuli in her ship but that's a story for another day.

"Oh yes, it was quite good." Peridot started to move her feet through the pool of water, fascinated by her legs slow movement through it "It was very intriguing to say the least, so vast and full of life the ocean is." Peridot stood up with some help from Pearl "I'm actually rather surprised you let me go with them."

"Well, I figured since you and Lapis have been getting along recently it'd be good to further that so Lapis may come out of her shell and actually communicate with the rest of us besides you and Steven." Pearl said. "Plus, you haven't been out much and I wanted you to get some air."

"In the ocean?" Peridot stated.

"You know what I mean." Pearl said with a smile."Ready to head out?"

"Yes." Peridot said. Her and Pearl then exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Garnet, what do you see?" Steven said with excitement in his voice. 

"Yeah, how many super nerds are we expecting?" Amethyst said with a smile on her face.

"AMETHYST!!" Pearl and Peridot shouted at the same time. 

"Well, with you guys being the parents and all these little guys might be brainiacs." Amethyst said back.

"Um, thank you. But really, we should just let this be a surprise." Pearl said with a frown.

"I like surprises. Surprise parties, surprise ice cream, surprises in books and the list goes on!" Steven said still holding onto that excitement from before. 

"Well, I don't. I need to know the number of offspring that currently reside in me." Peridot said with impatience in her voice.

 

"Congratulations." Garnet said.

All eyes then turned to Garnet who was seated on the couch in the living room.  
....  
....

"WELL?!" Peridot said clearly losing her patience.

"Three." Garnet said in her usual tone of voice.

"Three geodes?" Pearl asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yep." Garnet said "And I'll leave the rest out as a surprise." Garnet then stood up and hugged the two soon to be parents and went into her room.

"Three." Peridot said to herself as she put a hand on her belly.

"Yes, three." Pearl said as she too put a hand on Peridots belly, letting a few joyful tears fall.

"Congrats, you guys!" Amethyst said before embracing the two in a hug.

Steven then joined in on the hug, "You guys are gonna be great mommies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, Pearl and Peridot.


	4. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

"And you're sure you'll be fine out here?" Pearl said with a concerned tone. As she set the small technician down on the ground.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine, I mean, I'll be with Lazuli, have you seen what she can do with those powers of hers?" Peridot said.

Pearl and Peridot stand outside the barn where they first found themselves getting to know one another. The weather is grey and cloudy, as if at any moment the sky could start to fall.

"Yes, and that's what has me so concerned." Pearl said while looking into the eyes of her small lover. "If something were to happen, say a corrupted gem were to appear or another craft sent by Homeworld shows up, things could get out of hand and you could be hurt." Pearl knows she's being paranoid, but how could she not be when your lover is probably number one on Yellow Diamonds shit list.

"Pearl, while I do share some concerns, I feel Lazuli can be trusted." Peridot puts a hand to the pale gems face to bring some kind of assurance that she'll be fine. "And if anything were to happen, be it corrupted gem or Yellow Diamond herself, I'd trust you, Lapis and the others to be there when I need you." Peridot found what she said to be true. She'd trust all of them with her life and the life she carries.

Pearl places a kiss to Peridots lips which Peridot returns back.

....  
....

"Okay, if you can trust her, maybe I can too." Pearl says as she stands up not entirely sure if she believes the words falling out of her mouth. Pearl trusts Peridot and her judgment, but to leave your pregnant lover in the care of someone whose first reaction to you was violence and hostility is absurd.

"And how will you be getting back to the temple?" Pearl said with concern stiil there in her voice.

"Same as usual, Lazuli will fly me down." Peridot said

"...." Pearls shifts uncomfortably.

Peridot sighs "What?"

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you being carried literally hundreds of feet above ground in the arms of someone I barely know..." Pearl responds.

"I already told you I trust her, didn't I?" Peridot said losing her patience. "And maybe if you'd get to know her, you'd learn to trust her as well."

"As if she'd give any of us an opportunity to get to know her." Pearl responded back. "Just know I'm only so concerned because I care for you and our offsprings well being."

"I know, and it can be overbearing at times, both agitating and annoying..." Peridot says with a growl, but quickly changes her tone and gives a small peck on the elder gems cheek. "But I guess I love you for it."

Pearl blushes, clearly caught off guard by the younger gems sudden gesture of affection. She then returns the kiss to the others cheek.

"I love you too." Pearl says.

Pearl and Peridot share another kiss before bidding each other goodbye for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peridot knocks on the large barn door that's been kept closed for some time. The barn door eventually opens with a creak and it reveals a blue gem with a pixie haircut. Said gem looks tired and exhausted as if she'd been a human who'd been neglecting sleep for some time. But that can't be the case since gems don't need sleep, well, except for Amethyst, though it's not really a need so much as it is just another bad habit of hers.

The taller gem adjusts her eyes to the person standing there before closing the barn door without a word spoken to the smaller gem.

"...."  
"...."  
"LAZULI!!" Peridot shouted. 

How could she just shut the door on Peridot and a pregnant Peridot at that! Did she even know how long it took Peridot to get here?! Granted, most of the journey here was just Pearl carrying Peridot much to the smaller gems embarrassment, but she didn't want it to be wasted effort either way!

Peridot knocked a bit harder but not too hard that she'd overexert herself and risk any damage to the geodes. And still no response, had Lapis just decided to ignore her? What had she done to gain that kind of treatment? Peridot then noticed a sound coming from within the barn, it was .... laughter? Why was she laughing? Had she finally gone mad or something? Then bare footsteps could be heard coming toward the door and there stood Lapis Lazuli wiping a tear from her eye.

"So, you have gone mad." Peridot said

Lapis is still chuckling, trying to contain even more laughter from spilling out. "No, no. Not yet at least. No, I was just laughing because of how ridiculous you look."

Peridot tried to stutter out a response "H-Hey! And what about me is so laughable and ridiculous?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Pointing at protruding belly on the small gem. "That thing never fails to make laugh. Plus you being carried like the babies you'll soon be having is a bonus too."

"Y-You saw that?" A blush now adorning Peridots face.

"Yep." Lapis said with a smirk "Is she using you for practice or something?"

"No, she's just being a good mate. Making sure I get here safely to visit you." Peridot puffed out her cheeks in frustration "But I see now that that was a mistake."

Lapis pats the smaller gems head "I'm only joking, Peridot. Don't get your onesie in a bunch." Lapis moves aside "Now come in, I'm sure you're tired from all that weight weighing you down. Take a load off."

"You've been learning new phrases and words from Steven, haven't you?" Peridot said with a frown.

"Yep. Perks of having a Beach Summer Fun Buddy. Shame you don't have one." Lapis said while the smaller gem passed by her.

"I've got a mate. That comes with "perks" of its own." Peridot said with a smirk of her own.

"I was not expecting that kind of response from you, Peridot." Lapis said while trying to ignore the growing blush on her face.

Peridot takes a seat on a beanbag chair that Steven was kind enough to bring up for Lapiss comfort. "Yeah, I also wasn't expecting to fall for a rebel and carry that rebels offspring when I came to Earth, but here I am."

Lapis decided to just lean on the barn wall facing the small gem.

"So, care to explain your awful appearance?" Peridot asked.

"Just exhausted from a long flight. Wanted to explore the area." Lapis said while biting at her nails.

"How far did you get?" 

"Not too far, didn't want to get lost."

Peridot hesitated but asked "You didn't happen to see any sign of Jasper, did you?" Ever since the fusion known as Malachite was forced apart, they'd been unable to locate Jasper. Peridot didn't miss the Quartz, far from it. She was afraid of the unknown, because she's sure being caught in the bed of one of their enemies was something Jasper wouldn't approve of.

"If I found her, I wouldn't tell you." Lapis said with her bangs covering her sure to be hate-filled eyes. "But when I do, I'll be sure to shatter her and scatter her remains to the unforgiving sea." Lapis clenches her fists, recalling the time spent with Jasper in the prison of Lapiss own design.

Peridot could feel the tension in the air. "Sorry, I asked. I didn't mean for it to affect you negatively." Peridot said, feeling genuinely sorry.

"It's fine." Lapis said trying to recompose herself.

"So, Steven told me you're expecting three gemlings." Lapis said, finally feeling the rage leaving her for now.

"And Pearl and I couldn't be happier." Peridot said as she sank further into the beanbag chair, with a frown her face.

"You don't seem too happy." Lapis said.

"...." 

Peridot remains silent for a moment, then speaks "I am, I just..." Peridot looks to the side with a troubled expression on her face "I've just been experiencing a myriad of emotions and then I have these thoughts in my head that concern me." Peridot removes her visor and looks to Lapis "Like, what if I'm not adequate enough to raise my offspring? What if they grow to hate me?" Peridots eyes begin to tear up.

Before the tears can leave Peridots face, they're pulled from her face and begin to form into a ball on the tip of Lazulis index finger before evaporating. 

"I'll have none of that, Peridot" Lapis walks over to Peridot and squats down to her level. "Peridot, when I first saw and met you, you were this cold methodical being who thought only of protocols and directives." Lapis looks to the ground, bangs covering her eyes. "I saw a few instances where you had shown emotion, but they were ones of anger and annoyance and while it did change my perspective of you, it did it for the worst." Lapis said "And then I saw you wearing those things you wore before, those limb enhancers, and it made me hate you more because it was only a reminder of how much my home had changed."

"So I am a horrible person, you were only around me and grew to hate me, my children will grow to dislike me...." Peridot said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

Lapis looks into the glassy eyes of the smaller gem, Lapis has a serious expression on. "Let me finish." Lapis pauses then speaks "That was what I thought before, and then that day at the barn when you tried to make amends with me, I snapped at you and broke the item you'd given me because of the amount distrust I had toward you." 

"I only gave you my log because I felt maybe it would help you to feel better as it did for me. I thought if you had recorded your innermost thoughts it'd help you to release your emotional baggage." Peridot said as she wiped a tear off her face.

"But I didn't want your help. I let Steven help me and it only led to the whole situation at the beach. I've caused the only person who bothered to acknowledge my existence, grief." Lapis said trying to contain her own emotions. "I didn't want your help because I felt it'd only cause more strife." Lapis said "And then I helped you by destroying that thing that Homeworld had sent. You were impressed by my abilities and began pestering me." Lapis looked to the floor again "I thought you only came to visit me to gain some kind of friendship so you could use me for your own personal gain, like the others had when I was imprisoned in the mirror." Lapis looked up at Peridot again with an expression that Peridot couldn't read, it looked sad but determined. "I'd ignore you and remained silent and you'd still come by." Lapis said. "But little by little, as time went by, I felt this genuine concern for my well being and it felt.... good." Lapis said. "I felt I could let my guard down around you. And it I felt like I could maybe consider you.... a friend." Lapis sighs and says "And maybe, I do consider you one." Lapis then smiles.

Peridot recalled the days of her attempting a relationship with the ocean gem in her mind. Happy to know that all her time spent with the ocean gem had gained her her friendship, the young gem fired back a smile of her own.

"And if you could make a friend out of me, I'm sure you'll have no trouble having your kids fall in love with you." Lapis said with a bigger smile.

"Y-You mean it?" Peridot said, looking to Lapis with hopeful eyes.

"I wouldn't have said that all for nothing. I mean what I say." Lapis responded.

"Can you help me to stand?" Peridot asked.

"Of course." Lapis answered.

Lapis grabbed ahold of the Peridots hands and helped the pregnant gem up. And as soon as the smaller gem was in a standing postion, Peridot walked over to Lapis and hugged her. The hug was only at Lapiss lower half because of Peridots height and it was a bit awkward due to Peridots huge belly. Lapis was caught off guard from the hug and felt a blush growing from it, Lapis was still a bit wary of physical contact from others, but in this case, she didn't mind at all.

"Thank you, Lapis." Peridot said with a voice filled with honest appreciation for her friend.

"No prob, Bob." Lapis said as she petted the smaller gems head. "I gotta ask though, did you ever go to Pearl about this?"

"No, you're the first I've told." Peridot responded back.

Lapis looked down at the young gem, surprised to know that she was the first know before the others own mate. 

"Don't I feel special." Lapis said with a smile.

Lapis then felt Peridot slump down to her feet, Lapis looked down and was quick to notice that the smaller gem was holding her abdomen with a pained look on her face. No way, it couldn't be time, could it?

"L-Lapis, it hurts...." Peridot said with pain lacing her every word.

"P-Peridot, what's wrong?" Lapis said trying to contain her panic and great concern for the smaller gem.

"Y-You- aaugh have to take me b-back to the house, p-please." Peridot said with a terrified and pained expression.

"R-Right." Lapis said.

Lapis then scooped up the smaller gem carefully, Lapis with a determined expression formed her water wings and with a great gust of wind from them opened the barn doors and took to the sky.

Lapis looked at the smaller gem in her arms and found that she was still in great pain and could see tears streaming out. Probably both from the pain and fear of the situation. It broke Lapiss heart to see her this way.

"Let me make it in time. Please." Lapis thought to herself as she flew toward her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Lapis, go.


	5. It's More Than a Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocks giving birth to rocks.

p>"Pearl, you're doing a whole lotta worrying for nothing." Amethyst said as she lay underneath the fort made from couch cushions.  
Pearl was in the kitchen, preparing a meal for Steven, a worried look plastered on her face. "I mean, yeah, they're later than usual, but they're probably just waiting out all this rain." Amethyst said. 

Rain could be heard, falling by the buckets outside.

"No, that can't be the reason. Lapis can manipulate water, she'd easily make it through it this and come out dry with Peridot." Pearl responded. 

"Well, her powers could've gone wonky or something. Or maybe Peri and her are having another Camp Pining Hearts marathon." Amethyst said as a cushion that acted as the roof to her fort fell on her face. "You can't always assume something really bad is happening just cause things don't go the way they usually do." Amethyst said, voice muffled by the cushion.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part." Pearl said.

Amethyst rose up like a zombie from its grave, cushion falling from her face, she looked irritated. "I said, STOP WORRYING SO MUCH!" Amethyst stood up and began the fort making process all over again.

Pearl didn't respond, too focused on the meal that she was preparing for Steven. Well, she was actually still focused on Peridot's absence. 

"I mean, if you're so worried why not just go and get her?" Amethyst said as she finished her fort, adding a blanket on top for that nice nighttime effect. 

"I can't do that, as much I'd like to, Peridot would think I didn't trust her." Pearl responded as she turned the stove off, putting a lid over the pot of chicken soup that Steven would be having for lunch as soon as he was back from Greg's. Pearl walked into the living room area of the house just as Amethyst slipped into her awesome fort.

"You kinda don't, I mean, you trust her enough to start a relationship and to carry your eggs, but you don't trust her to be alone with her friend?" Amethyst said.

"The "Friend" is the one I don't trust...." Pearl grumbled out as she took a seat on the now cushionless couch.

Amethyst pokes her head out from the fort and gives Pearl a coy smile "Oh, then could it be that the thing that worries you most is the possibilty that Lapis might steal your girl?" Amethyst said.

Pearl looks shocked. How could Amethyst make such an accusation? 

"If you're implying that I'm worried that Lapis might attempt to steal Peridot from then you clearly need to rethink that statement." Pearl said, clearly upset by Amethyst's words. "The reason I don't trust Lapis because of how reckless she can be." And that recklessness of hers has caused nothing but trouble, from stealing the ocean to forming the fusion, Malachite. And that recklessness could be the thing that puts Peridot in harms way.

"I was only joking, Pearl. Lighten up." Amethyst asked. "And if you don't like Lapis, why let Peridot go visit her?" 

Pearl sighs "I can't just say no, it'd be unfair to the both of them." 

"But is it fair to you?" Amethyst asks.

Pearl takes awhile to answer "It does feel unfair sometimes, but then I remember that I get to get to spend the rest of my life with Peridot." Says with a loving smile, but switches to a serious expression "But that can't happen if Peridot is hurt or worse."

"Listen, I'm not fond of Lapis either, but I don't even think that has it in her to hurt a pregnant gem even if she has a beef with you." Amethyst can feel her eyelids getting heavier, feeling sleepy from all this counseling she's doing for Pearl.

"I know she wouldn't hurt Peridot directly, but a situation may occur where things could get out of hand and Peridot could get caught in the line of fire." Pearl knew the young Homeworld gem had no way of defending herself, without her enhancers, she was as vulnerable as Steven was before he discovered his powers. 

'I'm trying to be optimistic, Amethyst, but I feel like I have to always be on edge." It's only natural, right? She was a soon to be mother and she was honestly the one to always to be in a panic when things weren't going the way she liked.

Pearl was deep in thought until she heard faint snoring, and looked down to discover that the lavender gem had fallen asleep. Pearl was tempted to knock over the fort the earth borne gem laid under but decided against that action out of appreciation for the smaller gem that bothered to listen to her concerns for as long as she did.

Pearl stood up and headed for her room, feeling a little better about the situation after talking it out.

But that feeling soon left her as she heard the screen door suddenly slamming open causing Pearl to quickly turn around, hand approaching her gem, ready to bring out her spear if something hostile was the cause. Instead Pearl saw something that caused her to wish the latter did happen.

There stood a soaked Lapis Lazuli taking fast and unneeded breaths, distress written all over her face. And in her arms, a lime-green bundle that Pearl grown to know and love. Peridot was soaked as well, her normally pointy hair now matted down onto her scalp from the rain. Pearl could also hear coming from the gem suggesting that she was in great pain.

Pearl was at a loss for words. 

The room remained silent, neither having the will to speak up out of fear of the situation that lay ahead of them. 

Just then, a smaller figure had entered the house through the front door.

"I-I just saw L-Lapis headed this way, is she here?" Steven said, trying to catch his breath after running for who knows how long.

Steven looks up and notices his Beach Summer Fun Buddy standing right in front of him.

"LAPIS!" Steven shouts as he runs and hugs her from behind. Steven doesn't mind how wet she is, seeing as he's wet himself from the rain. But he does mind that she's eerily quiet, Lapis was always quick these days to return the hug with her own, but she just she remained still, rigid even. Steven lets go of Lapis and decides to look in Lapis's direction, and immediately notices Pearl standing there. Steven grows concerned when he sees that Pearl has horrified expression on her face. Steven wants to ask what's wrong but chooses to look up at his summer fun buddy and sees she has a terrified expression as well and she's holding what appears to be Peridot who seems to be in pain.

And before he can yell out what happened, Lapis Lazuli stoops down and whispers something into his ear. Something that causes Steven's eyes to bug out.

"WHHHAAAAAATTT?!!? PERIDOT'S GOING INTO LABOR!!!" Steven instinctively shouted as he tried get his mind around the situation he just walked into.

Pearl immediately clenches her sides, anxiety ready to take over as she hears those words being shouted out. 

Here she was, ready to assume that Lapis had done the worst, but something entirely different and less but still terrifying was just been announced.

Just then, the temple door had opened revealing the fusion known as Garnet. She strides over to Lapis, no expression written on her face. Lapis is nervous to say the least, she's not intimidated by the fusion, not at all, but she is no position to defend herself if the fusion makes an advance at her. 

Garnet stops in front of Lapis. Just inches away from one another.

Garnet wouldn't attack Lapis when she's holding a pregnant gem, would she? As Lapis's mind goes through the many ways this could go wrong, Garnet moves her arms up and Lapis closes her eyes and braces herself for what's to come. But instead notices the weight she felt in her arms was now gone, she opens her eyes and sees Garnet with a small smile on her face, and in her arms is Peridot. Lapis is confused.

"Thank you." Garnet says to the befuddled water gem. She turns from her to the entire room.

"Alright, let's deliver these gemlings!" She announces for all to hear.

Pearl and Lapis tried to stutter out a response. Was Lapis really going to aid in the childbirth? Was Pearl going to be a mommy today?

"Pearl! Do you want your partner to suffer and risk potential damage to your unborn children? Or do you want to prepare Steven's bed for Peridot so we can deliver these gemlings?" Garnet said, snapping Pearl out of her trance. 

"Wait, what? Peridot going to have babies on my bed?" Steven asked, flustered at the thought of his bed being the small gem's nest. 

The young hybrid was ignored as all other gems except Amethyst who was in a near comatose state, clamored to Steven's bed, setting it up for Peridot.

Garnet then set the pregnant gem down. Said gem since being brought back, was silent for the most part. That is until Peridot realized the position she was in. 

"W-What's going on?" Peridot pried her eyes open, pain shooting through her abdomen as she felt something within her shift around.

Peridot managed to open her after what seemed like a millennia trying and was met with the sight of her fellow Crystal Gems and Lapis. Peridot looked down to see the fusion Garnet prepping what seemed to towels and to her side she could see her mate Pearl with a determined look on her face, Pearl was holding Peridot's hand, trying to give her mate the emotional support they both need.

But most strange was the fact that Lapis was here, the water gem had never set foot inside the beach house, Steven would often try to get Lapis to come visit him and try to get along with the Crystal Gems, but there were some things even Lapis wouldn't do for Steven. Lapis had brought over a warm wet towel and pressed it lightly to the smaller gems head, Peridot thought it felt nice against her gem and actually took some of the pain away. 

But before could dwell more on the impossible becoming possible, she was wracked with more pain that seemed to get more painful as time went on. The pain would come in shorter time spans, Peridot knew from that moment that she was very close to giving birth.

"Steven, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, it's gonna get a bit mature for your young eyes." Garnet explained as she spread Peridot's legs.

"I understand." Steven said as he walked toward the kitchen area taking a seat on one of the stools, facing away from the whole situation behind. "But I'm still gonna be here for Peridot, I'll yell encouragements from here." Steven stood on the stool "Emotional support powers, GO!"

Garnet smiled at the young hybrids dedication to his friend and comrade, but turned her attention back to the small lime-green gem who was currently gasping for unneeded air.

"Alright Peridot, I'm gonna need you to phase away the lower portion of your jumpsuit." Garnet explained. 

"W-What?! You must *auugh* be c-c-racked!" Peridot said in a hushed yell, Peridot had only exposed that part of her on few occasions, and one of those occasions led to her being pregnant. But she was not going to expose herself to all within the confines of this room!

"Peridot, you're blocking the only exit your younglings have." Garnet explained, "Abandon your pride and do it for your children!"

Peridot really wished these geodes could be removed surgically, Peridot looks around the room. Steven was still facing away, yelling encouragements. Lapis still held the towel firm against Peridot's head, but could be seen only by Peridot going a darker hue of blue, trying to look anywhere but down. Pearl still had that determined look, but also looked quite blue in the face herself.

Abandoning all hope for another solution, Peridot phased off the lower portion of her suit.

"Good, I'm proud of you, Peridot." Garnet said, "Are you ready to push now?"

"Y-Yes yes, let's *eeugh* just get this over with!" Peridot said, this time shouting it out from both pain and embarrassment.

Pearl held her mate's hand tight and began whispering words of her own encouragement. Peridot would never admit, but she loved Pearl's voice. And she loved more than ever at this moment where she needed it the most.

Lapis offered her hand to the smaller gem and Peridot took it without hesitation, she squeezed it, sending a twinge of pain that showed on the blue gem's face. But Lapis didn't mind it, because she didn't mind helping a friend in need.

"Alright Peridot, I'm gonna need you to push now!" Garnet instructed.

Peridot did as she was told and continued doing so until she felt something descend further and further until it the feeling had left. 

"W-Was that one?" Peridot said, exhausted.

"Yes, and it's in perfect shape." Garnet said, as she showed it to all those in front of her.

Pearl had a smile on so bright, it could pierce through the rainclouds covering the sky.

Lapis only looked at it in amazement.

Peridot looked at it with a small smile and found that she had fallen in love already with her unhatched child.

Peridot snapped back to reality, as a greater pain interrupted her moment. She could feel the same sensation as before, only this time it felt, something descending but this time, it felt like more.

"It's just as I predicted." Garnet said to one in particular, she then looked Peridot in the eyes, "Peridot, you're gonna have to push a bit harder on this one, it seems your gemlings have decided to make this a two for one thing."

Peridot knew what this meant, she was going to put a lot of effort behind this one. Peridot wanted nothing more than to bring these geodes into her world. And with the support of those around her, she knew had no doubt she could get through this. For both them and her babies.

Peridot gave both Lapis and Pearl's hands a squeeze, clenched her eyes and began to push. Peridot had never experienced pain like this before, not even when Garnet had squeezed her to the point of poofing. Poofing sounded tempting to Peridot, but she was so close to what she and Pearl both wanted, a family of their own, she couldn't just give into selfish desires when her goal is just seconds, stars forbid, maybe even minutes away.

Peridot could feel it, they were about to exit the place they called for the last nine months. She'd only hoped that her and Pearl's careful management of the geodes led to their young being in perfect condition. 

Peridot looked around once more just to confirm they were all still there for her, and they were. All wearing a determined faces, but they had hidden details to their face that showed they were experiencing other emotions. Peridot couldn't but notice the smile beginning to form on her lover's face. Lapis's brows were furrowed in a way to show that she was showing some concern for the young green gem. Steven could be heard still yelling things along the lines "Go! Peri Go!" and "Show those babies whose their mom!" And if she could see Steven, she'd know he'd be wearing that trademark smile of his. Maybe she already had that family, this was what a family was, right? People who are there for you when you're in need?

As Peridot finished that thought, she felt two things slip out of her small body. They were here. All of them if Garnet was correct in her prediction.

"You can put your pants back on now. You did it, mum." Garnet said.

It sounded weird hearing Garnet say "mom" but that's what she was now, right? Or rather, what she's been these nine months.

Speaking of mothers, the other mother Pearl, had grabbed Peridot in a tight embrace and buried her face into the other's moist hair. And it only got moister now that she could hear and feel the taller gem weep happily into Peridot's scalp. Peridot winced, still feeling sore from childbirth, but Peridot didn't dare interrupt Pearl's moment. Not only because it wouldn't feel right to, but because she had no energy left to make her stop.

Lapis looked down to Peridot and gave her a reassuring smile. Reminding Peridot of their previous conversation before this whole ordeal. Peridot could tell Lapis felt a bit awkward staying here, she probably felt she didn't belong here in this moment of happiness and togetherness. And if Peridot could say anything she'd say she had every right to be here, but she couldn't, so she settled on sending her own smile toward Lapis, giving her hand a weak squeeze as well.

Garnet grabbed one of the pillows that laid above Peridot's head and put it next to the small technician. She then began wiping Peridot's fluids from exterior of the geodes and when finished, she set all three onto the pillow.

Peridot could just poof and allow herself a quick recovery from this, but a better thought came to mind. 

Peridot laid herself next her precious geodes, and positioned herself and them in a way so that the geodes were close to her belly. Their former home. She looked to her sire and without having to ask, Pearl took her position behind Peridot, laying behind the young gem and pulling her into her own embrace. They both look down at what appeared to be just rocks, but to them it was something that would the face of their relationship for the better.

With two of the things that would make up her new family close to her and her first family surrounding and giving her congratulations and smiles, Peridot felt bigger than life at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we see gemlings in the next chapter? Maybe.


	6. Gemlings

"Hey, Peri. You think you could maybe move somewhere else?" Amethyst slightly annoyed that she had to ask a third time.

Peridot was currently curled up on the couch with her and Pearl's geodes resting in Peridot's embrace.  
It had been quite some time since the geodes were delivered, about two weeks to be exact, and Peridot's been rather clingy to her geodes, protective as well, not allowing anyone but her and Pearl near them. Those who did were met with a hiss from the lime-green gem and a glare that would have you believe that Peridot was regressing into an animal-like state.

"You have an entire room to yourself, you can just go there!" Peridot responded, irritated that her time with her precious geodes was interrupted.

"I don't want to go in my room, I want to hang out on the couch and veg out." Amethyst said, trying to keep her cool, because yelling at a soon to be mom would be uncool.

"I don't know what this "veg out" means, but I'm sure it's something you're capable of doing elsewhere!" Peridot said, losing her cool.

"Could you at least scoot over so I can I have a bit of couch?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot only sent her a dirty look in response.

Amethyst was about to send Peridot a dirty look of her own, but before she could, Garnet had emerged from her inner sanctum.

"Garnet, just in time." Amethyst ran over to the large gem with the large hair "Peridot won't move from the couch and won't even share it." Amethyst looked up at the large gem with a pout and her best puppy dog eyes. "Could you ask her to go away or at least share the couch, please?"

Garnet went down to Amethyst's level and put a hand to her shoulder, "I'm sorry Amethyst, but I can't. Peridot's in a state where it'd be foolish to request anything from her." 

Amethyst only shrugged and said "Well, I tried." And made her way to her room.

Garnet stood back up and looked over at the small gem on the couch who was currently glaring at the fusion, Garnet only put her hands up to show she meant no harm and began to slowly approach Peridot.

"W-What're you doing?! S-Step back, I already told Amethyst I'm not leaving this couch!" Peridot said with a shaky tone, Peridot would protect her geodes from any threat even from Garnet, but Garnet was still intimidating nonetheless.

Garnet only moved closer to the smaller gem, hands still up in surrender.

Peridot clutched her geodes closer to her body, still laying down, Peridot just decided to ignore the fusion's presence by burying her face in the couch.

Garnet finally made it to where the small gem laid and took a seat next to the nervous gem. She then put a hand to Peridot's hair and began lightly stroking her head.

Peridot was caught off guard by this action and seized up a bit, but soon began to find comfort in the fusion's touch as time went on.

"Y'know, you really don't have to put your guard up that much, I understand your need to protect your young, but you won't see any harm come to them while you're in this house."

Peridot looked up at Garnet, trying to find truth in her words.

"Their safety is our priority too." Garnet stated with a smile.

Peridot was hesitant, but soon sat up and positioned the geodes onto her lap and leaned onto Garnet.

"Promise?" Peridot asked.

"Promise." Garnet answered, a smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry if I've been so aggressive lately, I know you guys never would harm me or the geodes. Emotion just took over reason." Peridot said, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine. You're only doing what a good mother does." Garnet said.

Peridot brightens up every time she hears the word "mother", she's grown quite proud of that title. Peridot is a mother/technician.

As Peridot and Garnet continue their conversation, the front door swings open and in comes Steven and Peridot's Pearl. Not in a possessive way, Peridot once thought of Pearl as only a fancy toy to be flaunted around, but soon grew to view her as an equal and soon found herself respecting and loving the pale gem.

"Have they hatched yet?" Steven shouted, as he entered the house.

"No Steven, for the hundredth time, they have not hatched yet." Peridot said.

Pearl walked over to her lime-green lover and planted a kiss on her gem.

Peridot blushed.

"How've you and the geodes been doing?" Pearl asked, as she walked over to the kitchen counter and set down a box of donuts.

"Fine, me and Garnet were just talking about how much of a great mother I will be." Peridot said, proudly. "How was the trip to the donut shop?" Peridot asked.

"Fine, though Steven did take awhile choosing his donuts. And he and that Lars fellow got into a kind of one-sided conversation." Pearl answered.

"Donut choosing is something that requires time and serious concentration, Pearl." Steven explained, grabbing a sprinkled donut from the box.

"So, when the geodes hatch, what's gonna come out of them?" Steven asked, as he ate his donut.

"Gems, of course." Peridot answered.

"Yeah, but kind of gems?" Steven asked. "Are they gonna little Peridots or little Pearls?" 

"We actually don't know. It could be just Pearls or just Peridots. It could even be a mix of both." Pearl answered.

"Well I hope to have at least one Peridot gemling so I may pass on any knowledge I have to her, and even expand that knowledge with her." Peridot said, with a smile.

"Peridot, you can pass on any knowledge to our Pearl gemlings, let's not leave any of our children out." Pearl said, with a frown.

"Right, right. I'm sorry to have left out our possible Pearl gemlings. That was unfair of me." Peridot said. Apologizing to her pale lover.

"It's fine, just remember, no gem is limited to one thing. A Pearl can do just as much as a Peridot." Pearl said.

"I apologized, didn't I?" Peridot said, with a frown. 

"Yes, you did." Pearl said, as she leaned down once more to plant another kiss to Peridot's gem.

Steven had finished his first donut and had begun eating another sprinkled donut. "So, what about names? Are you gonna call them Pearl Jr. and Peridot Jr.?"

"No, of course not. We discussed this the other day. It took all day actually." Pearl said, she recalled the back and forth her and Peridot had that day on what to name their children. They had locked themselves and the geodes in Pearl's room and discussed until nightfall. But it paid off, because they had the names they wished to call their children.

"We have the names, and we think they're perfect." Pearl said, as she sat next to Peridot and their geodes.

"Any chance of you sharing those names with us?" Steven asked, with stars in his eyes. Eager to know the names of his future family members.

"Negative. We can't share them until geodes have hatched." Peridot answered.

"Aww, but when will they hatch? The anticipation's killing me." Steven replied.

"Now Steven, we can't rush these type of things. They need to come out at their own pace to ensure they come out as healthy as possible." Pearl scolded.

"Sorry Pearl, I just really wanna meet the little guys so bad." Steven said.

"I know you do, Steven. We're just as eager as you are to see them, maybe even more eager. But we're remaining patient." Pearl said. "Right, Peridot?" Pearl turned to the lime-green gem to find she had a look of panic on her face.

"Peridot, what's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"T-T-THE G-G-GEODES!!" Peridot shouted, as she pointed at the bundle of geodes on her lap.

Pearl quickly looked from her partner to their geodes. What she saw caused her to go paler then she already was, if possible.

One of the geodes were cracking, and as she was wrapping her head around this another geode had begun to crack as well.

Everyone, but Garnet started panicking.

"AHH, DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?!" Peridot shouted, fear took her over as she thought she may have put an abrupt end to her and Pearl's family.

"NO, NO. THEY'RE HATCHING!!" Pearl shouted back, still panicked but feeling a rush of excitement and anticipation.

"I JINXED IT, DIDN'T I?! I SHOULD HAVE JUST BEEN PATIENT!!" Steven yelled.

"No, no. Th-This might be a good thing, Steven. They might have had just enough time to develop to come out healthy." Pearl said, trying to persuade Steven that none of this was his fault. But wasn't too sure of her words. Was it enough time for them to fully develop? Had Pearl and Peridot been around the geodes long enough to supply them with enough energy to grow?

Pearl heard more and more crackling and soon saw a piece of the geode fall off, Pearl was tempted reach out and grab the geode to see if the gem within was healthy, but restrained herself because interfering right now could prove to be bad.

Peridot had the same thought as she saw the geode slowly begin to fall apart, and for a moment she thought she saw their daughter, she wasn't too sure as she felt the same panic and anticipation as her partner felt.

Then as Pearl and Peridot felt like they were about to poof from anticipation alone, a large piece fell, revealing what looked to be greenish hair, it could've just looked green from the fluids covering the gemling. More pieces began falling off revealing more and more of the gemling, causing her parents to burst with emotion. Finally, the gemling had been revealed to all those witnessing this event.

There sat covered in strange fluids was a gemling. Mewling for attention and physical contact.

Pearl reacted without hesitation taking the gemling into her hands carefully. She began unraveling the scarf around her waist and started clean the strange goop off her daughter.  
The gemling mewled in frustration, but Pearl continued cleaning it off until it was finally free of the fluid.

The gemling was so small, almost able to fit entirely in Pearl's hand. Pearl and Peridot gazed at their firstborn with amazement.

Tears of joy threatening to spill from Pearl's eyes and Peridot having trouble forming words. Steven had his mouth open with those same stars in his eyes. And Garnet only smiled.

"So, what is she?" Steven asked, eager to know the gem type.

With all the emotions clouding the parents heads, they had completely forgotten about that.

The parents looked at their daughter again, this time taking in all her details.

The gemling had her birth mother's hair color. She was as pale as the sire, but with a green undertone. She had quite the set of teeth as well. Sharp enough to do some damage to those unfortunate enough to be bitten. 

Then came the important part, the gem. And as expected, it was located on her forehead. 

....  
....

"She's a Pearl!" Pearl announces, excitedly.

And a flawless one at that.

"You've held her long enough. Let me hold her!" Peridot demanded, eager to hold her first daughter.

"You held her for nine months, you've had plenty of time with her. Now it's my time with her." Pearl said, with a sweet smile on her face as she nuzzled her daughter, who was wrapped cozily in Pearl's scarf.

"Um, guys?" Steven said, trying to grab the attention of the two mothers.

"Which is why I should be the one to hold her, I endured a lot, which earns me the right to hold her first!" Peridot said, frowning at the fact Pearl was hogging their firstborn.

"GUYS!!" Steven shouted. 

"What is it, Steven?!" Peridot responded, demanding to know why Steven was interrupting Peridot's demands.

Steven then pointed at the other geode that was quickly falling apart.

"Oh my stars." Peridot exclaimed. 

Her and Pearl were so wrapped up in the birth of their firstborn, they had forgotten about the other geode.

Peridot went over to the emerging gemling, Pearl followed carefully, still cradling their daughter. 

This gemling was making faster progress than the first, breaking out at a faster rate. As if, she were eager herself.

The geode finally crumbled apart, revealing their second gemling, she too was covered in the strange fluid.

This time, Peridot was the one to wipe down their daughter, Steven had brought a fresh towel for Peridot to use. This gemling was a lot less fussy when it came to being cleaned. As Peridot wiped away the last bit of goop, she got a first clean look of their.

Peridot found she didn't need to see her daughter's gem to find what type of gem she was. Because she was the spitting image of Pearl. From the strawberry blond hair to her smaller pointed nose.

"Well, she's definitely a Pearl." Peridot brought the gemling to her chest and held her in a gentle embrace. "But she's my Pearl." Peridot said, with a warm loving smile.

Steven sniffled, touched by the emotional event before him. And maybe even a bit sad and jealous that he never knew the physical embrace of his own mother. But Steven knows his mother loves him, just him existing and being here, witnessing this, was an example of his mother's love. And Steven knew these gemlings would no doubt feel the same love he felt from his mother from their own mothers.

Steven then recalled something.

Steven wiped the tears from his eyes, "Umm, isn't there still a third geode?" Steven pointed out.

"Ah, that's right!" Peridot quickly looked over to the third geode which sat close by her side. The geode remained still, showing no signs of movement.

Peridot didn't want to assume the worst just yet, maybe it was just not the right time for it to hatch. Geodes don't all have to hatch at the same time, right? But as time went on, Peridot only grew more concerned.

Pearl looked over at their last geode as well, but unlike her partner was quick to assume the worst has happened. Pearl immediately feared that the geode may be inert.

But before Pearl could find her herself getting any more emotional, the geode had a large crack appear right down the middle.

Pearl and Peridot focused their attention to it, the others in the room also gave their full attention to the final geode.

What would emerge from it? Another Pearl? The geode fell apart, split down the middle, revealing the last gemling.

As the others were, this gemling was covered in the mysterious green slime, the gemling remained alarmingly quiet, Pearl gently handed her firstborn to Garnet for a moment as she reached and began the cleaning process again.

The gemling had fought back a but while being cleaned off, but was ultimately quiet throughout it, did this gemling not have a voice? When Pearl had finished cleaning her daughter off, she found that she was quite the puffball, her blonde hair hiding most of her. This gemling ,unlike her Pearl sisters, had green skin, like her birth mother, only a tad darker. Was she a Peridot?

Pearl looked behind the curtain of hair that was sure to hiding the gemling's gem. And was surprised to find a gem she was not familiar with. It was neither a Pearl nor a Peridot. It was something entirely new.

"She's a Prehnite." Garnet announced.

"Prehnite?" Steven questioned, "I thought the gemlings would only be Pearls and Peridots?"

Pearl swaddled their last child in one of Steven's shirts that Steven was nice enough to lend. "That is the usual outcome, the offspring being the same type of gem as the parents, but there have been occasions where a gemling was born, not resembling either parent." Pearl looked down at her daughter, still in shock "But it's so rare, I didn't even consider it being a possibility for us."

"So, is this a bad thing?" Steven asked.

"No, if anything, this is incredible!" Pearl said, elated, cradling her child in her arm. 

Peridot approached Pearl, still cradling their middle child, who was also wrapped up in another of Steven's shirts. Steven was in a giving mood today.

Garnet gently handed their firstborn back to Pearl, who cradled the child in her other arm, the child still swaddled in Pearl's scarf.

Both parents looked down at their newly born offspring cradled in their arms, the gemlings making a variety of noises, except for the Prehnite, who remained quiet.

The parents felt a rush of pride in what they had created together and looked to each other, giving each other a look as if to silently agree to care for these children to the best of their abilities. To protect them from anything that may cause them harm, to even throw themselves in front of that danger if necessary.

"Sooooo, about those names?" Steven asked.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot." Pearl responded.

"I suppose we start with the firstborn." Peridot said.

Both parents looked to their firstborn daughter, the Pearl with the blond hair and unusually sharp teeth.

"Her name will be Ingrid." Pearl announced. "Is that alright with you, Peridot?"

"Of course, I am the one that came up with that name." Peridot said, proudly.

"Then it's agreed, she'll be Ingrid." Pearl said, as she booped the gemling on the nose.

"I LIKE IT!" Steven announces, happy to know that he knows the name of the gemlings.

Garnet nods, a smile still there on her face.

The parents then turned their attention toward their middle child. The Pearl who in every way, resembled an infant version of the sire Pearl.

"You should call her Pearl Jr, for sure." Steven said.

"No, no. We didn't spend a whole day thinking up names to not use them." Peridot responded.

"Pearl Jr. also sounds rather silly. Sorry, Steven." Pearl added.

"I know, I thought it just made sense since she looks so much like you, Pearl." Steven said, smiling.

"Thank you, Steven." Pearl said, smiling bashfully. "Now, onto the name-"

"I'll say the name this time." Peridot interrupted, "Her name will be Penelope." Peridot announced, as she brushes a finger through her daughter's strawberry blond hair.

"I LIKE THAT ONE, TOO!" Steven shouted, again.

Garnet gave a thumbs up.

Pearl and Peridot smiled, happy to know that their friends approve of their name choices.

"What about her?" Steven asked, referring to the last gemling. "Did you have a name in mind for her?"

Pearl and Peridot pondered for a moment, what name would they bestow upon the little silent fluffball?

Peridot suddenly spoke up, "I want to name her Dottie." Peridot said, "I mean, if that's alright with you, Pearl."

Pearl smiled at Peridot and turned that smile toward the gemling cradled in her arm, "I think that's a perfect name for her."

"It's a cute name for a cute gemling." Steven said. "Is it alright if I call her cute, Peridot?" Steven knew how much Peridot loathed that word.

"Of course, I don't mind that word when it's such a true statement." Peridot responded, smiling at Dottie.

That was it, the gemlings were born. And into a loving family as well.

"Heeey, what's going on?" Amethyst said, emerging from her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Amethyst! Amethyst!" Steven shouted excitedly, "You missed it, the geodes hatched! Pearl and Peridot are mommies!"

"And you didn't bother to get me for that?" Amethyst asked, outraged that she was left out of such an occasion.

"Sorry, it happened suddenly and I got so excited." Steven said apologetically, but still maintaining an excited tone from the whole experience.

"That's not an excuse!" Amethyst argued back. 

Pearl and Peridot watched the two young gems back and forth and stifled a laugh.

They then turned their attention to the snoozing gemlings in their arms. Their geodes had hatched and the gemlings were named.

Now all that was left was raising them.

The parents looked at each and then to those occupying the room. A smile grew on the parent's faces.

"These gemlings are lucky, and so are we" The new parents thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This family is rock solid.


	7. A Relaxing Day on a Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Peridot take their kids out for the first time and discuss some things.

"This is nice." Peridot said, sleeping in her arms was the firstborn Pearl, Ingrid.

"It is." Pearl responded, cradling both remaining gemlings, Penelope and Dottie. Both asleep like their sister.

Both gems were on the cliff that sat above their temple, a white picket fence surrounded the area they sat in, a fence that had to be installed since Amethyst's accident. Both gems sat on a blanket that Pearl had laid out for them.

Both gems thought it would be nice to spend some time outside, well, mainly Pearl. Peridot was hesitant to take the gemlings out, it'd be the first time they would be exposed to the Earth and it's environment. Peridot did admire the Earth for it's beauty and wonders, but was also aware of the dangers it also offered. The walk over here had taken awhile as Peridot insisted that Pearl and her walked at a slow pace to ensure that neither would risk tripping and risk hurting the gemlings. Pearl was okay with it, it would allow her to take in her surroundings on a beautiful day with her beloved family, not to mention it was amusing to see the flustered lime-green worry over small thing such as rocks and cracks on the ground as they walked. 

A light gust of wind blew past them, both gems smiling as it did.

"PEEEAAAARRLL!!" "PERIIIDOOOOOT!!!

Both gems snapped out of their moment of contentedness. 

Peridot immediately put on a scowl, who would dare interrupt her family's moment of peace?

Pearl knew instantly whose voice that belonged to, she looked in the direction of the shouting and confirmed that it was indeed Steven doing all that shouting. But someone was next to him, Pearl couldn't make out who it was until the two had gotten closer, it was Steven's friend, Connie.

"Hey guys!" Steven exclaimed.

"Hello." Connie said, as she waved to both Pearl and Peridot.

Before Pearl could greet the two, she was interrupted by Peridot.

"Steven! Why were you shouting?! You interrupted what was once a nice moment!" Peridot stated, clearly displeased.

"Um, sorry Peridot...." Steven said, looking apologetic.

"Steven just got overexcited because he wanted to show me your gemlings, which by the way, has me excited as well!" Connie said, excitement shown on her face. "I mean, I didn't even know gems could have babies. Were they produced in the same way humans reproduce?" Connie asked.

"HUH?!" Peridot yelped, Peridot blushed a deep blue. 

Pearl blushed as well, "C-Connie! That is not something someone your age should be asking!" Pearl was shocked at the girl's bluntness, was she even aware of what she was asking? "Connie, how do you even about human reproduction? A child your age should be kept in the dark until a parent sees fit that the child is ready to know." Pearl said, still wearing a blush on her face.

"Well, my mother is a doctor. And my mother and father thought I should know now so I'm aware of the repercussions of se-"

"T-That's quite enough, Connie." Pearl didn't think she could be more embarrassed to hear these things coming from a child.

Pearl looked over to Peridot and found that she had looked as if a circuit in her head had just shorted out. 

"How are babies made, Pearl?" Steven asked.

"Sooo, you came by to see the gemlings, right?" Pearl said, not at all acknowledging Steven's question.

"Yes, but only if that's okay with you guys though, we wouldn't want to intrude more than we already have." Connie responded.

Pearl looked to Peridot, Peridot simply shrugged.

Pearl sighs, "I suppose it's fine, but do be a bit quieter, the gemlings are asleep."

"Will do." Connie said, ecstatic about being the first human to see a gemling. Steven didn't count since he was technically a hybrid.

Steven chimed in, "Asleep? I thought gems didn't need sleep?" Steven questioned.

"Well, that would be the case if they were adult gems, but since they're only babies at the moment, they require it. You see, their gems are newly formed, so they have a harder time maintaining their energy. So they'll sleep and regain that energy" Pearl explained.

"So, it's like they're recharging?" Connie asked.

"I suppose you can put it that way, yes." Pearl answered.

"Like my phone?" Steven asked.

"Steven, please refrain from comparing our children to the earthling's pitiful attempt at a communicator." Peridot said.

"Sorry." Steven apologized. "So, can Connie see them now? Please?" Steven asked, maintaining that excitement from before.

"Yes, yes. If it'll get you to calm down." Peridot answered.

Peridot began unwrapping the baby Pearl from the small soft blanket that had been encasing her carefully. 

"Here she is, impressive, isn't she?" Peridot asked, cradling the child in her arms, a smug smile on her face as she showed off the fruit of her loins. "Her name is Ingrid. Came up with the name myself." Peridot proudly exclaimed.

"Didn't we find that name in a baby names book?" Pearl pointed out.

"Well, I picked it out." Peridot said, as she puffed out her cheeks in frustration at her partner's pointedness.

Connie only looked in amazement, her mind was a jumble. Partially because of the child that slept before her was a child of alien descent, but mostly because the baby was so cute.

"She's so cute, Peridot!" Connie practically squeed out.|

"I know, I thought that too!" Steven exclaimed.

"Thank you for saying so." Pearl said, feeling a sense of pride hearing praise come to her daughter.

"You've gotta see the other gemlings, too! They're just as cute!" Steven said.

"Are the others Pearls as well?" Connie asked.

"See for yourself." Pearl responded, she handed Peridot one of the bundles in her arm and began unwrapping the other she was carrying. Revealing the other Pearl child.

"Oh, Pearl! She looks exactly like you!" Connie exclaimed. "What's her name?" Connie asked.

"Penelope, I thought it was nice enough name and I was correct, it fits her perfectly." Pearl answered.

Pearl then began exchanging the Pearl child with the bundle she had given Peridot. Again, she unwrapped the child. Revealing a gemling who was neither Pearl or Peridot.

"Pearl, what gem is that? Looks kind of like a Peridot. and she even kind of resembles Peridot." Connie pointed out.

"Well, she's not, she does share my complexion, yes, but she's actually an entirely different gem. A Prehnite. But we just call her Dottie." Peridot answered.

"A Prehnite? So, does it just randomly occur or do special conditions have to be met to birth an entirely different gem?" Connie asked.

"Oh, it's just by chance. It's an especially rare occurrence. It's only happened a number of times from what I've read." Pearl responded. 

"Wow, so that kind of makes her special!" Connie exclaimed.

"Well yes, but I don't want to single out one of our children, they're all special to us. Right, Peridot?" Pearl asked.

"Of course." Peridot responded, holding both Pearls in her arms, she brings them up and plants a kiss on their gems.

Pearl smiles at the affection she had witnessed Peridot show to their daughters. Connie and Steven smiled as well.

From there, the group were enjoying a conversation that mainly consisted of Connie asking the two gem mothers questions about the babies. Some that were simple and easy to answer and some that were downright invasive and brash. But the answered to the best of their abilities.

"By the way Pearl, do you think we can have another sparring session soon? I'd really like to continue our training and it has been quite some time." Connie said.

Pearl knew that she had been intentionally putting off Connie's training, but how could she not when she's had to care for a pregnant Peridot and care for her beloved gemlings. Some things took priority over others and Pearl's family was definitely her main priority, but Pearl still felt bad for neglecting Connie. Connie was a proficient swordfighter, sure, she'd probably never achieve the level Pearl was currently at due to her human restrictions, but she was still a superb swordfighter and to have all that go to waste due to Pearl neglecting her duties as a teacher would be a shame and a waste.

"Connie, at the moment, I don't think I'll be able to train you. The gemlings need me and I need them." Pearl answered.

"I understand." Connie responded, dejected by Pearl's answer.

"But, when the gemlings grow up and need me a little less, I may be able to train with you for a couple of hours." Pearl said.

"But when will that be? I don't know how long it would take for a gemling to grow, it could take centuries for all I know." Connie responded, still feeling dejected.

"Actually, it should only take a few weeks. By then, the gemlings should be about at your or Steven's height and capabilities." Pearl pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Pearl had exclaimed.

Even Peridot was unaware that their babies would no longer be babies in a matter of weeks, she was caught off guard by this news and it showed. She was in utter shock and a bit upset that Pearl wouldn't share this kind of information with her.

"Yes, did I forget to mention that? The gemlings have had my attention for so long, I've begun to forget a number of things. Ha ha." Pearl said, as she rubbed the back of neck with her free hand. Feeling rather embarrassed that she had left that out.

"Yes! You did forget to mention that, Pearl!" Peridot said, visibly upset.

"I'm sorry, Peridot. But yes, the gemlings will soon be able to walk and talk and other things. Gemlings grow faster than human babies, they're efficient in that way. That's how it's always been with gemlings, they don't remain small for that long, they grow rather quickly until their adult stage." Pearl explained.

"Aw man, it stinks that I'll be saying goodbye to the babies soon." Steven said, feeling a bit disappointed but immediately perked up, "But when they grow, I'll be able to take them around town and show them things in Beach City, we can go on rides at Funland, and eat fry bits, I mean, if they decide to eat and so much more!" Steven exclaimed, excited for the future he and the grown gemlings would share.

Peridot remained silent. She didn't want to say goodbye to their cute little faces just yet. She had grown accustomed to them as babies and to hear that they'll soon grow out of them kind of stung Peridot. But seeing Steven getting excited for future prospects reminded Peridot that soon she'd able to pass on her knowledge to her children, she'd be able to communicate with them and learn about the Earth together with Pearl. She'd be able to do so much more with them as they grow, sure she'd miss their cute baby faces, but she's sure they'd still remain cute.

"You ok, Peridot?" Pearl asked, feeling concerned for her partner.

"Of course." Peridot responded, a determined smile shown on her face, "Like Steven had pointed, them growing gives me an opportunity to share what I know with them and allows me discover new things with them. I'm excited for this, Pearl."

Pearl bent down carefully and planted a kiss on Peridot's gem, "I'm happy to hear that, I thought for sure you'd be more upset, but to hear you say that makes me happy. But remember, we'll be teaching them together." Pearl said, with a determined smile of her own.

"Of course." Peridot said, the smile from earlier still on her face.

Everyone in the group had a smile on their face. This was something they could look forward to. Together.

Just then, Peridot felt movement in her arms, the Pearl gemlings had woken up. And they were in a bad mood. Both began wailing.

"Shh, mommy's here. These two are always in sync when it comes to these type of things." Peridot said, as she was trying calm her babies down.

"Would you like me to take one off your hands?" Pearl asked.

"Sure, I'll hold onto Dottie since she's still asleep." Peridot responded.

The two exchanged their gemlings carefully.

"It's ok, Penelope. Mother has you~" Pearl cooed.

Both babies were slowly settling down thanks to their mothers gentle handlings.

Pearl and Peridot were going to miss this, despite the crying and other various things, both would miss their babies. But they were also excited for what future the gemlings held for them and what future they held for the gemlings.


	8. Pride and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some manipulating and some pizza as well.

Peridot was preoccupied with a pile of scrapped machinery that sat before her on the living room table, she really needed her own workspace.  
Her mind a jumble over what she could craft out of the pile, but that was until her daughter had interrupted her thoughts with another one of her begging sessions.

"Mom! Let me see it!"

"The answer is still no."

"You're being mean."

"I'm just saying no, how is that mean?"

"It just is!"

It had been quite some time since their babies had grown into the pre-adolescents they are today, the change was welcomed and spontaneous. And despite the change, the gemlings still couldn't talk which made sense, no child can learn something instantaneously, so it was up to Pearl and Peridot to catch them up to a reasonable level of communication. They were quick learners too, which was to be expected considering the parents that bore them, Peridot was smug about that fact, she feels they get more brains from her considering she was the birth mother.

She looked in her daughter's direction and found her staring at Peridot with big sad eyes, Peridot knew she was not really sad though, this was just a tactic taught to her by Steven. Peridot looked back to the pile in front of her.

Peridot never understood her daughter's infatuation with her visor, if she wanted it so badly, she could just as easily put all this effort that she's putting into begging Peridot and use it toward phasing on a visor of her own.

"Ingrid, if I just hand them to you, you'll never find a reason to create your own visor." Peridot explained.

"I'm not asking to keep them, I just wanna wear it for a minute! Pleeeaaaase!?", Ingrid was getting frustrated at her mom's excuses.

"Yes, you'll wear it for a moment, but then you'll keep coming back asking to wear it."

"You're just worried I'll break it."

"Well yes, of course. But my point still stands."

"I guess you don't love me then."

This was another of Ingrid's newly acquired tactics, it always worked on Pearl, but Peridot was no fool.

"I guess I don't." Peridot teased.

Peridot didn't hear a response, had she won? Peridot looked in her daughter's direction again and found her daughter on the verge of tears. This was not the reaction Peridot wanted at all.

"W-What's wrong?" Peridot asked in rushed concern.

'You don't love me?" Ingrid was wearing a facial expression that just about broke Peridot's heart.

"No, no! Of course I love you. You know that, I'll always love you, no matter what." Peridot said, trying to ease her down with honest words, "What I said before, that was just a dumb lie, I only said that to get you to stop asking for my visor. I didn't think you'd take my words for truth."

"That's a really dumb reason to say such a mean thing." Ingrid grumbled.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Peridot reached for her visor and pulled it off her face, "Here, as an apology for your mother's dumb behavior, you can wear it for a moment." Peridot handed her visor over to her daughter.

Ingrid's mood took a total 180 as soon as the visor was in her hands, the frown and tears replaced with a bright smile.

"Thanks, mom!" Ingrid said.

"You weren't sad at all, were you?" Peridot asked, catching on to Ingrid's game.

"Nope." Ingrid responded, pushing the visor up on her face, "I know you love me."

Peridot should be upset for being bamboozled by her daughter, but all she could really feel was pride. She outsmarted Peridot and played to her emotions, Peridot's weak point. Ingrid was growing to be an extraordinary daughter and gem.

Peridot rustled her daughter's blond hair, "Good. And do you love me?" Peridot asked.

"Of course!" Ingrid exclaimed, quick to embrace her small mother.

Peridot returns the embrace with one arm wrapped around her daughter. 

"Good to know.", Peridot said.

As they part from their embrace, the front door to the beach house opens and through it comes the Crystal Gems, Garnet leading the group in, on her large square hair was Steven, giddy as usual. Amethyst was close behind, holding two boxes that were emitting a smell that Peridot did not care for in the least. And finally, the last to come in was Pearl and by her side, their gemlings, Penelope and Dottie.

"We're back!" Steven announced, hopping off the fro' of Garnet. 

"Yeah, and we brought Piz~za!" Amethyst shouted, raising the smelly box above her head as if it contained something valuable.

Penelope and Dottie found themselves a spot on the couch and Pearl sat herself on the armrest of said couch.

"What's pizza?" Ingrid asked, taking her mother's visor off to get a better look at the box Amethyst held.

Penelope spoke up, "I don't know, but the place we bought it at stunk." 

"Penelope, that's rude, Kofi's shop does not stink, Fish Stew Pizza is a fine establishment with fine cuisine." Steven said as he took out a slice for himself and a second slice that he held up to Ingrid, who only stared at it with childish curiosity.

"You wanna try it, Ingrid?" Steven asked.

Before Ingrid could speak up her parents had chimed in.

"Steven, that's not a good idea, Ingrid doesn't even have a digestive system." Pearl pointed out.

"And I don't want her to have one! Especially after learning the functions of one...." Peridot grimaced, remembering the explanation Amethyst had given her about digestion and waste production.

"Aww, I want a digestive system! Let me form one, please? Mom? Mother?" Ingrid plead to her two mothers.

"Ingrid, can you tell me what you're wearing at the moment?" Pearl said, crossing her arms.

"Steven's shirt and some shorts, why do you ask?" Ingrid asked, confused with her mother's question.

"I asked that because the reason you wear that is because you still don't know how to phase on your own clothing. And if you can't do that, how could you possibly form something as complicated as a digestive system?" Pearl pointed out, stating her point. "I'm not trying to tear you down, but until you take the steps needed, you're not ready for something like that."

Her mother had a point, Ingrid wore the hand-me-downs of Steven due to the fact that she still didn't know how to create her own clothing from her gem. 

Her sisters had already surpassed her as they already knew how to form their own clothing, Penelope had dawned an outfit similar to her mother, Pearl, her mother gave her the idea for the outfit from a hologram of her old outfit. Dottie wore a suit that was close to the one her mom Peridot wore, except for the fact that Dottie preferred to walk around barefoot and she had stars rather than the diamonds mom wore on her suit. 

Ingrid wasn't jealous in the least about it, and she didn't get upset over it either. She preferred Steven's hand-me-downs, they were nice and roomy, not constricting at all like the outfits her sisters wore. 

"Fine, but can I at least taste it?" Ingrid asked.

"You don't have taste buds, Ingrid." Penelope pointed out.

"UGGGH, BEING A GEM IS SO COMPLICATED! WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE TEETH IF WE DON'T EAT?! WHAT'S THE POINT?!" Ingrid shouted, she then put her head down to her thighs and groaned.

"Keep it down, Ingrid. It's only pizza, I bet it doesn't even taste that great." Penelope said, annoyed by her sister's outburst.

"Well, Penelope, why not try it and see if it tastes good or not?" Steven requested out of nowhere with a mouthful of pizza.

Penelope became silent, caught off guard by Steven's request. 

"Steven, she doesn't have to try it if she doesn't want to, isn't that right, sweetie?" Pearl said, turning to her daughter who had a serious expression on.

"No!" Penelope practically shouted, "I'll try it and prove to you that it's gross."

She grabbed the box from Amethyst and set it down on the table knocking the pile of scraps Peridot had been working on to the ground.

'H-Hey! Penelope, what has gotten into you?" Peridot asked, shocked by her daughter's behavior.

"Steven issued a challenge and I'm taking it!" the Pearl child exclaimed.

"Um, it wasn't really a challenge, it was really much more of a suggestion?" Steven said, feeling awkward about this whole situation he might've caused.

Penelope ignored Steven and grabbed herself a slice of pizza, she observed it closely, the pizza containing a number of topping that she wasn't familiar with, then again, food was completely alien to her.

"Be sure to tell me what it tastes like, Pen." Ingrid said, if she couldn't taste it herself, she'd have to taste it through her sister.

Penelope sent her a scowl, for goading her on and for butchering her name.

She brought the slice to face level, taste buds newly formed on her tongue, she was ready. But she really wasn't.

She has the slice in her mouth just hovering over newly acquired taste buds, already overwhelmed by the fumes she gets it iver with and bites into the slice, taking an even bigger bite than intended.

"Just spit it out, this is just childish, Penelope. I know I taught you better." Pearl scolded, she didn't like seeing her child do something she'd never do, especially when said child is clearly uncomfortable with it.

The Pearl child ignores her mother and continues chewing, the flavors attack her from every which way, she's sensitive to the taste and it overwhelms her. And with that she decides enough is enough and brings a napkin to her mouth and spits the gunk into it. She grabs another napkin and aggressively cleans off her tongue with it.

Amethyst begins laughing, Steven groans because that was a waste of perfectly good pizza, Garnet remains silent as usual, her parents give a disapproving glance and it hurt Penelope to see that and then spots her sister Dottie looking at her through that mess she called hair, a smirk on her face. She was enjoying this? Penelope knew her sister Dottie couldn't talk, but she knew when her sister was outright enjoying her shame.

Ingrid gets in Pen's face, "So, how'd it taste?"

"Awful." Pen simply states.

"Oh, well, maybe it's different for everyone. I can't wait to grow me some taste buds so I can try it!" Ingrid exclaims.

Pearl and Peridot shake their heads, at least Dottie would never be this fascinated over something as simple as pizza, they thought.

And as if Dottie had read the minds of her parents, she strides over to the pizza and takes herself a slice and begins eating. Clearly enjoying it as a smile found itself on her face as she chews and swallows.

Pearl and Peridot sighed, they would have to add potty training to their list of things to teach the gemlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update.


	9. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gemlings get a visitor.

Dottie could only put her head down in frustration, only able to express it since she had no voice to say it out loud.

What began as a peaceful morning with a nice bowl of what Steven called cereal (sickly sweet bits drowned in cow juice was actually better than it sounded, Dottie had to admit) turned into another day of loud obnoxious sounds, and said loud obnoxious sounds were coming from her "older" sister Ingrid, who was begging their Pearl mother about something Ingrid was adamant was about on a daily basis.

"Mom, you have to take me on this mission. I overheard Garnet and she said it'd be an easy one!" Ingrid exclaimed, sitting on her knees and putting both hands together in a begging gesture. "So, you've got to take me on this one!"

Pearl could only sigh, she admired her daughter's determination, but sometimes it could be a bit too much.

"And you take Steven all the time, so you can't use that "you're too young" excuse." Ingrid pointed out, crossing her arms.

'You're right, I can't, but I can tell you that you'd have no way to protect yourself during the mission." Pearl said.

"Not true. I have you and I know you'd never let anything happen to me." Ingrid states.

Pearl goes down to her daughter's level and looks her in the eyes.

"You do, but even with this mission being a simple one, I still don't want you coming along. You could get hurt, Ingrid." Pearl says, putting a gentle hand on Ingrid's shoulder. "I'd defend you from any danger, even put myself in front of it if it meant protecting you, but on the off chance that I'm not there to help you and you get hurt or worse...." Pearl goes silent. She really didn't want to think about the "or worse" 

"The point is, you're not ready." Pearl simply states.

"Well, what if I just came to observe?" Ingrid asks.

"The answers's still no, Ingrid. When I feel you're ready, I'll let you know, until then, you stay here while I finish this quick mission and when I come back we can resume our training." Pearl answers.

And with that, Pearl kisses her daughter on the top of her head and joins the others on the warp pad.

"I love you both!" Pearl shouts at her daughters. "And tell your mother and Penelope when they return that I love them as well and I'll be back shortly!" Pearl manages to say right before she and the others warp.

Ingrid exhales sharply.

"Mom is so unfair." Ingrid simply says.

Dottie wishes she could tell her sister that their mother was doing what was best for her, but not being able to talk was getting in the way of that. So instead, she got up from her seat by the kitchen counter and walked over to her sister and gave her a pat on the back.

The sound of steps heard outside causes both gems to perk up, that could only be two people.

Ingrid hastily made her to the door, eager to see her Peridot mother.

When she reaches the front door however, she doesn't see the usual green that her mother wore, instead she saw what looked like a blue woman.

Ingrid quickly turns around and makes her way back to her sister.

"Dottie, there's someone outside that is not our mother." Ingrid shakily whispers. "Also, do you know if humans come in the color blue?"

Dottie could only turn her head in confusion, she looks over her sister's shoulder and sees the same blue woman her sister saw. She then notices that same blue woman letting herself into their home. How rude.

Dottie pointed at the intruder making their way through their home and Ingrid looks over and sees the woman approaching them, not yet noticing their presence. They could make a run for it, but this person could be an enemy looking to destroy their home or worse, their family. They had to stay.

While Ingrid was in deep thought over the situation, the person finally noticed them and Dottie saw the surprised expression on the blue woman's face as she saw the two spooked gemlings.

Dottie took this chance and dashed over to the couch and took out one of it's cushions, she then took it with her as she climbed over to Steven's area of the house, she scrounged up whatever she could find that could be used as a projectile and hid herself behind the couch cushion as she sat on Steven's bed, an arm raised over her head with a toy in hand as she gave the blue woman the best glare she could.

The blue woman snickered, amused by the gemling's actions.

Ingrid couldn't help but giggle at her sister's actions too until she realized her sister had basically abandoned her to the blue woman.

"Dottie, you butt!" Ingrid exclaims, arms raised in outrage.

This only causes the blue woman to laugh more.

"You two are definitely Peridot's children." The blue woman said, trying to stifle her laughter.

This woman knew their mother and she was also aware that they were her children, who was this woman?

"You two don't recognize me, do you? I guess that's understandable, you were only infants when I last saw you." The blue woman said.

The blue woman extends her hand out to Ingrid causing the gemling to flinch in surprise, she knew this gesture that the mystery woman was initiating was a friendly one done between strangers, but was this person even friendly? She knew their mother and apparently them when they were younger, but then again, she could've got this information some other way.

Against Ingrid's better judgment and her mother's teachings, she put her hand into the larger hand of the blue woman and shook it.

The blue woman's hand was cold to the touch.

The blue woman smiles, "I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you are?"

"I-Ingrid." Ingrid stutters out.

"Well Ingrid, it's nice to see you again." Lapis embraces the gemling in a hug, "And you over there, it's not nice to throw things so maybe you can come down and we can behave like civilized gems." Lapis says to the defensive Dottie.

Dottie hesitates, thinking it might be a trap and this is all to earn their trust, but she had to go over. She had to make sure her sister was okay.

Dottie makes her way down the steps toward the two, she saw her sister's face and it looked rather pleading as if asking her sister to help her out of this situation and as Dottie got closer to the two she found herself in the same situation as Lapis quickly embraced her as well.

Dottie would fight back against the hug, but found herself oddly calm against the woman, her cold skin almost soothing to the mute gemling. Without thinking, she returned the embrace much to Lapis's delight.

As the two embrace, two figures make their way through the front door.

"I see you two have met Lapis." A nasally voice says.

The two gemlings look behind Lapis and see their mother along with their sister Penelope.

"Mom! Help!" Ingrid exclaims.

Peridot tilts her head in confusion, "Help from what?"

"The stranger hugging me?" Ingrid points out.

"What? She's no stranger, well, at least not to me." Peridot says.

"Mom!" Ingrid exclaims, losing patience with her mother.

"Fine. Fine." Peridot clears her throat, "Lapis, could please release my daughter from your embrace?"

"You're going to have to be specific, Peridot. Which daughter?" Lapis teases.

Peridot sighs, "The one who's obviously the one most uncomfortable."

Lapis chuckles and releases Ingrid, allowing the young pearl child to rush over to her mom.

"Mom, who is that?" Ingrid hastily whispers to her mom.

"She's Lapis Lazuli, I thought I told you about her or were you not paying attention again?" Peridot asked.

"I did, maybe, sort of.... not." Ingrid looked to her feet.

"You really have nothing to worry about, she's a friend, and your sister's already taking a liking to her."

Peridot points out the snoozing Dottie who was currently leaning on an awkwardly smiling Lapis, who didn't know what to do with the sleeping Prehnite. 

With no other option, Lapis picks up the sleeping child and takes a seat on the couch behind them.

"You know you can just put her on Steven's bed, you really don't have to carry her." Peridot pointed out.

"No, it's fine. Plus it's not everyday you get to carry a gemling." Lapis answered.

"I've carried three gemlings for nine months straight, it's nothing too special." Peridot says as she plops herself next to the ocean gem, Ingrid quickly follows her mother and sits by her side, far from the blue intruder.

"So, what brought you to my humble abode?" Peridot asks.

"Oh, just wanted to visit Steven, also thought I'd come and see the gemlings, see if you were doing a good job raising them."

"And?"

"I think you're doing a great job, don't worry, unless it's Pearl that's doing all the work?"

"No, I help, I'm just as responsible as Pearl, maybe even more responsible!"

"Calm down, I'm joking."

Dottie stirred in Lapis's arms, the conversation between the two almost waking her from her slumber.

As the two continue conversing with Ingrid observing the two closely, the warp pad activates and four forms step out of the pillar of light.

"We're back!" Steven exclaims. "The mission was a complete success!"

"Also super easy, I'm glad too, cause now I can get my munch on!" Amethyst says as she makes her way to the fridge.

"Good job, team. Another corrupted gem captured." Garnet says.

Ingrid perks up and rushes over, curiosity overtaking her as she approached Garnet.

In Garnet's hand was reddish bubble and inside was a gem, the gem itself was light blue color, but it was hard to make out due to Garnet's bubble.

"Could I maybe get a closer look, Garnet?" Ingrid asked, eyes full of wonder.

"Absolutely not." Pearl quickly answered.

But Garnet handed over the bubble anyway. The young gemling was ecstatic.

"Garnet! I said no!" Pearl argued.

"Pearl, it's fine. It's contained in a bubble."

"B-But, what i-"

"And my bubbles don't pop."

Pearl gave in, looking down at her daughter who rotated the bubble in her small hands, her face showing nothing short of amazement.

Pearl smiled, she didn't know what the big deal was, it was only a gem, something every resident of this house had. But if it made her daughter happy, she'd allow it. This once.

"Pearl?"

Pearl looked over at the source of the voice and smiled again as she saw it was Peridot.

But before Pearl could greet her mate, she noticed the figure next to Peridot, and that same figure who was cradling her daughter.

"Oh, hello Lapis." Pearl said to the blue gem.

Lapis ignored Pearl.

"So, Pearl, why didn't you tell me you were on a mission?" Peridot asked, hoping to break the tension.

Pearl remained silent, but eventually answered her mate, "I told Ingrid right before I left, she told you right?"

The two parents looked over to their oldest daughter, who had her hands over her face in a sad attempt to hide herself.

"Ingrid...." Pearl said.

Ingrid removed her hands from her face and gave her mother her best smile in hopes that her mother would let this one slide, but found from her mother's expression that it wasn't exactly working.

"Well, Dottie was there too, she could've easily told mom as we-" Ingrid stopped short, remembering her sister was mute and incapable of telling anyone anything. Ingrid had dug herself into a deeper hole trying to pass the blame on her snoozing sister.

Ingrid lowered her head, "I'm sorry, mom." Ingrid apologized.

"It's fine, Ingrid." Pearl said, "I'm not that upset over something as trivial as not telling your mother something."

Ingrid visibly exhaled, glad to be free from her mother's wrath.

"BUT, I am rather disappointed you tried to pass the blame on your sister." Pearl added, "As punishment, we won't resume training for a week."

"A week?!" Ingrid exclaimed, that means she'd be a week further from ever going on a mission.

Ingrid slid down from the couch, landing on her butt with a thud.

"I can't win." Ingrid simply says as she throws her head back.

Penelope finds herself chuckling at her sister's behavior, she didn't find her sister's misery entertaining, did she?

Lapis couldn't help but chuckle as well, keeping her volume to a low so she wouldn't wake the gemling in her arms. 

I should visit more often, Lapis had thought to herself.

Lapis looked around the room with a smile before landing on Pearl.

Oh, right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at this updating thing.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction. So any advice or comment would be great.


End file.
